appledash, a applejack x rainbow dash fic ch 1-3
by penguinnavy
Summary: Applejack and rainbow dash mett up durong a storm, what could the result be?


WebGoogle+Gmail**Docs**more ▼

All DocsEdit

title hey my first fiç! Note, all chapters are sumbitted as ifferent ics. So watch out for ch, 4-6!

Applejack and rainbow dashes fate ch.1 It was a beautiful day in horseville. Everyone was playing outside, talking, and enjoying the sun. Nothing could make this day bad! Yelled pinkie. Yeah! Replied rainbow dash, who had just jumped out of an alley. Except for rain. She added .And, as if right on que, the Rain started. Everyone was startled. One cloud made this happen! Yelled rarity. Dash looked around and thought, wow, this is amazimg for one cloud. As soon as she thought this she reized something, she made this cloud blow over when she blasted out of the alley! She looked around to see pinkie, rarity, flittershy, applejack,,...applejack, thought dash, she's so pretty. Dash realized that applejack saw her staring and turned away, only to see twilights angry face. Are you crazy! You literaly just destroyed the day! She yelled as she charged off with rarity,flutyershy, and pinkie behind her. Dash looked at her feet and looked back up to see applejack. Oh don't worry sugarcube, it was an accedent. But for now let's get to my house. I re on we need to get outta this downpour! She said. Dash nodded as they ran off to applejacks house. Applejack and rainbow dashes fate ch.2 Applejack and dash had made the long walk back to apples farm when applejack asked Why were ya starin at me earlier?U mm, you had something on oire face. Awnsered dash. Applejack wasn't assured, but she carried on. When they finnally made it to farm applejack says Oh! Sorry, but I had a few relitaves over. Hope you don't mind. Dash looked over at applejack and said I'm fine, no problem. Applejack nodded and they went nside the farm were applebloom greeted them by saying Oh hi applejack and dash! Nice to see ya two back safe and sound! Dinnas ready! And took off. Apple and dash waled over to the dinner table. When the were a few feet away applejack felt a brush against her side and tured over to see a blushing dash. Hey you nerbous? If so, don't be my famillys really nice. Dash nodded and walked in to see big macintosh, applebloom, and granny smith. After dinner applejack said oh yeah! Guest room beds all taken up. Guess we gonna have to sleep next to each other. Dash was a little nervous but nodded ok. Once they had gottwn into applejacks room applejack asks Dash, I know some things wrong wit ya. Now what's go in on? Dash looked into applejacks eyes and knew she was serios and replied I-uh-um-ah SCREW IT! And pressed her lips against applejacks. After a few seconds dash slowly let go. Once she pulled back she could see applejacks blushing face. Um,sorryijustyouareididnoyou. Shh, shushed applejack,me too, and pushed her lipsagainst dashes. This time dash reacted and, for a muinite, had the most amazing kiss. Once they pulled apart they stared I to each others eyes and thought the same thing, I love you. Applejack and rainbow dashes fate ch 3 dash woke up in appledashes bed with applejack cuddled next to her. She llooked around and remebered last night as she got up. Wow, she lo es me, she loves me! She exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly because applejack woke up next to her. Oh good mornin sugahcube. She said as she got up and smooched dash on the chhek. Just then they heaard a soft knock on the door and opened it to see big macintosh. What're you two doin in here ! Its 3:00! Applejack looked stunned. You kept us al up all night, what were those smoochin sounds comig from youreroom last night! Dash did some quick thinking and said some frogs deeding the room andwe had to catch em. Apple looked over and nodded in agreement. Big mac didn't look fully convinced but said okay anyway. However, I still need ya to do you're chores, matbe you're blue friend here can help ya. Okay replied dawh. Lest go! And they took off. After they left granny smith walks up to big mac and asks somethings up,isn't there? I don't know replied mac I just don't know...

**penguinnavy ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
©2012 Google


End file.
